What if
by thedreaminus
Summary: "What do we have here?" Intense grey eyes looked him over curiously, and M-21 was on verge of transforming his claws to rip his face before he abruptly stopped. / Small events can change a whole life, or the course of a story. An AU story which mainly revolves around M-21 and Muzaka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse. The Story in the Characters belong to Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Summary:** Small events can change a whole life, or the course of a story. An AU story which mainly revolves around M-21 and Muzaka

 **Notes:** The story plays between the chapter 100 and 102, after Seira and Regis appeared and before the DA-5 is mentioned for the first time. Have fun while reading!

* * *

 _Time and space are so flexible. A single change, a single action, can cause reality to spiral in a new direction. A sad ending can become happy, a victory can become defeat. All can be altered by the tiniest events._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

M-21 did not know what was going on, he had been working here for a while, Frankenstein was still in school, his Master, the two Noblesse still had lessons, and he just wanted to have some rest before they all came back. Particularly, before this runt appears to harass him further…

Deep in thought, he changed his shoes and went to the kitchen, until he noticed that he was not alone. In front of him, next to the couch stood a woman M-21 had not seen before, her strange white clothes catching his attention foremost.

Then there was no more to be seen because suddenly someone stood before him. He stepped back immediately and let go of his jacket, cursing his slow response 'how could he have not noticed that someone was with her!'

And then this… BASTARD grabbed him and picked him up as if he were a little child!

~.~.~

"What do we have here?" Intense grey eyes looked him over curiously, and M-21 was on verge of transforming his claws to rip his face before he abruptly stopped. Something was wrong, he had been grabbed and lifted up like a toy so fast that he could not even react, and for what? All this person was doing now was looking at him, and all he could do was to follow his gaze with grey eyes of his own as his feet dangled over the ground. This wasn't right.

M-21 fought with himself, trying to get free from the freezing hold. 'Was this another Noblesse? Did he used mind control to freeze him? Is this why his movements were so sluggish?'

"Oi, do you speak?" The bastard asked, shaking him casually.

 _That_ woke M-21 up. Did the bastard just shook him? In fact, he was doing it again… What the…

"What does it look like, bastard?" M-21 hissed back, finally out of his stupor, wiggling furiously to free himself from the hold.

"Oh?" The bastard raised an eyebrow, appearing to have not even notice all his struggling "Someone found his tongue again?" a dangerous grin spread over his face. He secured his hold on M-21, snuggling closer and leaned in to sniff his neck "Hrm, you smell really strange"

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! M-21 twisted as he felt the grip tighten even more, 'He had to free himself before…Wait! What did the Bastard just say about smell?'

"Put him down" An exasperated authoritative voice resonated within the room.

'Frankenstein!' M-21 was actually relieved. In immediate response to the command, he felt the grip around him loosen and he was graciously let go. As soon as his feet touched the ground, M-21 hastened back to the nearest wall trying to get a proper view of the situation. Frankenstein stood casually in the corridor, hands in his pocket, and a pissed look on his face. Another reason to keep some distance, M-21 thought.

"Yo, Frankenstein" the bastard casually waved, completely unaffected by Frankenstein's piercing look. From a different perspective, M-21 could now see that the bastard wore jeans, sneakers, and a black T-shirt. He had long silver hair that were almost past his waist, and a regal wild aura that demanded obedience. M-21 suppressed an involuntary shiver.

"What are you doing here, Muzaka?" asked Frankenstein, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

So, they knew each other? From the corner of his eye, M-21 saw the tall women, whom he had spotted earlier, come closer. Her red hair was standing out over her white clothes. Some kind of cloak?

"We're back" though Muzaka grinned at Frankenstein, his eyes had wandered back to M-21 "I didn't know you had a guest over?" The unspoken question clear in his voice.

"With a turned on mobile, you would have known it." Frankenstein growled back. Then he took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed "I'm sorry Miss Garda", he glanced at the woman "But could you take the mutt with you and leave the house?"

"…Why? Is something wrong?" politely demanded the woman named Garda as she too diverted her attention to M-21 to whom Muzaka was devoting his full attention.

M-21 tightened his muscles, ready to fight back if the bastard dared try to lift him up again or attack seriously this time. With how Frankenstein was responding to the 'mutt'? He could assume that this person was trouble. On the other hand, if Frankenstein and this person knew each other, he should know how strong Frankenstein was or did he not? Could it be that Frankenstein was hiding his skill from him, like he did with M-21, by not going all?

"Yes, we have some visitors," Frankenstein's voice was curt. "Visitors that I don't want you to meet." He added snidely. It was his home after all, and he will run things his way, which includes deciding who gets to stay here, and who leaves. "Because of that, leave the kid alone, turn around and make your exit" Frankenstein finished gesturing towards the exit door.

"Hm, things sure seem to have changed. We were only apart for a few months," Muzaka laughed, reluctantly diverted his attention from M-21 to Frankenstein, which made M-21 breathe a sigh of relief.

"If you parked your ass longer here, you won't help me" Frankenstein tapped his foot restlessly on the ground, letting his eyes sweep over M-21 "A lot has happened"

"So, it seems" the woman nimbly moved and touched Muzaka's arm to show him that she was leaving. Muzaka hesitated before following her. "See you tonight," he flashed a grin at Frankenstein as he turned his back.

Muzuka and the women moved towards the window. What now? M-21 wondered, but then the two just casually jumped out.

"…"

"Unfortunately," Frankenstein groaned in response, as he watched the two persons disappear in the direction of the balcony "Can't even use the door like a decent person."

As soon as there was silence again, M-21 slumped against the wall. His muscles were trembling and he put his hands in his pockets to hide them. His heart was beating like he had run a mile and he could not figure out why. His mind was clearing as if he had been in a daze throughout the exchange. What had just happened?

"Muzaka and Miss Garda are old friends of mine" Frankenstein offered explanation, picking up M-21's jacket from the ground and hanging it over the nearby chair back neatly.

"Muzaka has the annoying habit of breaking in through windows instead of civilly knocking the doors" he sighed and was silent for a moment afterwards, "Is everything all right M-21?" He was studying how pale M-21 has become.

"Yes" M-21 replied tonelessly, trying to make a neutral face. When Frankenstein examined him intensely, he avoided his gaze and went to his room. Hell would freeze over before he will admit to how shaken he was from this encounter with the mutt…Muzaka? Damn, he did not even know himself why his presence has affected him so badly.

~.~.~

At night, they stood on the rooftop opposing the local police station, and watched as the two children, the Noblesse, entered the area. Were they not allies? He asked Frankenstein and got a comprehensive answer, more comprehensive than he had expected. He should have guessed that the Union would not have given a failed experiment like him any sort of correct information.

"Noblesse refers to One Being" M-21's eyes were wide. "What do you mean?"

Frankenstein turned his head towards at his master. The answer was apparent.

M-21 sucked in a breath. Did Frankenstein mean…?

"Giving a little history lesson, eh"? A flippant loud voice broke through the mood.

M-21 jerked and looked around. There he was again, that bastard …uh Muzaka, and the women whom Frankenstein referred to as Garda. The duo slowly made their way to the group and M-21 felt each muscle in his body tightening in response to an unidentified threat, his heart picking up speed.

Frankenstein has not replied to the comments made by Muzaka yet, and M-21 took a quick glance back at him wanting to know the reason of his silence.

Frankenstein's entire attention was on his Master. Who on the other hand was fully focused on Muzaka, his eyes wide in surprise. Did they know each other? M-21 watched Muzaka with narrowed eyes. To his surprise, Muzaka seemed uncertain and hesitant. Garda beside him was looking at the Master with same concentration and attention as Frankenstein.

"It has been a while, Muzaka" Frankenstein's Master broke the silence.

"Ah" Muzaka grinned sheepishly, taking a deep breath "I thought that you would say that …"

It was silence after that again. M-21 stood awkwardly in this apparent standoff between these strange parties, shifting from foot to foot lamenting his decision to come with Frankenstein tonight. He again, had no idea what was going on.

* * *

 **Note:** So here is the CORRECTED version of my story! A big thank you goes to **Pandora-Twists** for the help with the English translation! And for the fantastic characterization of Muzaka! Much better than I wrote it^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Time and space are so flexible. A single change, a single action, can cause reality to spiral in a new direction. A sad ending can become happy, a victory can become defeat. All can be altered by the tiniest events._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

M-21 opened and closed his fists. His heart beat erratically, his hands felt clammy. 'Calm down', quietly he thought, _calm down._ His time in Union had taught him that those who showed weakness were the easiest prey, but it was still taking all his willpower to not fidget.

Fortunately, no one was paying him any attention. Frankenstein's Master and Muzaka were fixated on each other, and Frankenstein and Garda in turn were fixated on their respective partners. M-21 regarded them cautiously, why was no one speaking? Perhaps they communicated telepathically?

Before M-21 could muse further, Frankenstein cleared his throat loudly breaking the silence, and startling his Master and Muzaka out of their reverie.

Muzaka was the first one to regain his composure and shot Frankenstein an annoyed look, "When were you planning to inform me about this, you crazy bastard?" Although his anger was not directed at M-21, the deep rumble in his voice made M-21 flinch. Muzaka's displeasure seemed to be affecting him physically.

"Oh? The snappy mutt's complaining has already started?" Frankenstein smirked, almost daring Muzaka to reply.

"Frankenstein," promptly came the gentle chide of his Master.

Frankenstein's smile froze for a second and he bowed slightly in apology "Forgive me Master, I got ahead of myself."

"Heh, now that's a sight I missed" Muzaka couldn't help his grin, his mood shifting "To see the lid put on your outrageous temper with my own eyes."

"Muzaka" sighed Master this time at him. He just looked like he wanted some answers and was getting tired of Muzaka and Frankenstein's back and forth banter.

"What is it?" Muzaka crossed his arm in front of him defiantly. "Ahem" It was Garda turn to sigh "We have a lot to talk about," she said politely but her message was clear 'stop this nonsense'. Scolded from all sides, Muzaka looked embarrassed.

M-21 attentively listened to each word in the conversation, not that he understood much of this private conversation, where half the things were being conveyed through gestures, but everything that could help him survive was important. To him, Garda seemed much more relaxed than her companion, less exhilarated.

"Where is your mobile phone?" Frankenstein resumed the conversation. Right, Frankenstein has asked Muzaka about his mobile earlier as well.

"My mobile phone …" Muzaka scratched his head. Next to him, Garda coughed into her fist. M-21 looked at her surprised… did she just laugh?

"Yes, the square small box I gave you" Frankenstein repeated impatiently.

"Uh … yes. There's a little problem." Muzaka was still scratching his head.

"What kind of problem? Did you forget to charge the battery?"

Muzaka did not answer, but reached into his pocket and pulled out what used to be a cell phone. As he lifted it, M-21 could see the moon shining through the _small_ hole right in the middle of the device. Well, a charger would not be much help anymore.

"Muzaka!"

"Hey, not my fault," Muzaka defended himself, "Some fellow attempted to shoot me."

"Exactly where your mobile phone was at that time?" questioned Frankenstein "and I hope it was painful!"

Muzaka looked on with an uncaring face; Frankenstein's Master was next to him was frowning in confusion.

"Very well then" Frankenstein continued rubbing his chin, a malicious smile on his face. "Your next mobile's pay will be deducted from your salary."

Now that ruffled Muzaka and he made a strangled noise which involuntarily reminded M-21 of a kicked dog. Garda patted his back, as if to cheer him up.

M-21 was starting to feel like he was in a bad stand-up comedy, the only difference was that either of these people would kill him, should he dare to laugh.

"Master" Frankenstein gently diverted his attention to Garda "May I introduce you to Miss Garda? She is an old acquaintance of Muzaka. Miss Garda this is Cadis Etrama di Raizel. I would guess that Muzaka have told you a lot about him."

"Yes, more or less" Garda smiled and bowed her head "It is an honour to meet you." Beside her Muzaka grinned "Garda and I live and work with Frankenstein."

What? M-21 stared at the ground. Sure, Frankenstein had said they were old acquaintances, but now they lived in the house, since when? And what did he mean by work together? He felt a bit shaken by this news and clenched his hands, which were already in his pockets, so that no one could see the incessant trembling.

"Who is he?"

M-21 lifted his head instinctively to meet Muzaka's piercing gaze. His breath stopped and he could feel the same paralysis which he had experienced when he met Muzaka the first time.

"Because of certain circumstances he lives with us," he heard Frankenstein from afar. "M-21?"

M-21 did not pull his gaze from Muzaka but turned his head slightly to show that he was listening to Frankenstein. He didn't want to lose sight of Muzaka or Garda. Muzaka had looked at him strangely at the mention of his codename, but then he shook his head, and went to Frankenstein's master. Now it was only Garda who was watching him, curious.

"We should go now", Frankenstein reminded him and to the rest of the group.

"I'll come later," interjected M-21.

"…As you wish" Frankenstein turned away with a last scrutinizing look and the group disappeared together over the roofs.

M-21 waited until the group could no longer be seen, then leapt a few rooftops until he was standing on a low building. There he slumped against a wall, sank to the ground, grinding his teeth at his weakness and waited until the shuddering in his body has subsided.

Shit…

~.~.~

"Your shoes are in the closet," Frankenstein told him and Garda as he opened the door. He snorted to himself. He hated these slippers, but said nothing. Complaining will only lead to Frankenstein snaking him out, no need to give him opportunities on a platter.

Muzaka stripped himself off his snickers and slipped into comfortable _pink_ slippers. He could feel Raizel's gaze on his back. Hmm … this should not surprise him, nevertheless, Muzaka felt his throat tighten uncomfortably. The small clashes with Frankenstein had distracted him before, but he could not postpone this forever.

"Do not wait for me", he muttered to Garda. This would be a long conversation. Garda understood and hummed softly before disappearing with Frankenstein. This left him alone with Raizel.

"My room, or yours?" he asked Raizel, who just looked at him but Muzaka knew the answer immediately. Well, it hardly mattered anyway.

Raizel followed him quietly as he made his way to his room. He glanced at Raizel over his shoulders and opened the door to let him in before he entered and closed the door behind him.

Immediately, he kicked his slippers off his feet. His room, his rules. He would not wear these ugly _pink_ shoes any longer than necessary. When he looked up, Raizel stood somewhat disoriented in the room next to one of the two armchairs where he and Garda usually sit.

"Take a seat," he muttered casually, a deliberate attempt at shaking off the awkwardness he was feeling. It had been centuries since he was last alone with Raizel. "I will undress in a moment", stripping off his T-shirt, he walked past Raizel, listening to the elegant ruffle of his friend's clothes as he sat down, whilst he himself threw the T-shirt sloppily on the bed.

The room was small and nested. At the entrance stood a table with two armchairs and a desk. Two wide bookcases separated the back room with bed and wardrobe. It looked like a small cave. The back room, both the bed and the walls, were covered with heavy carpets and furs.

Muzaka grabbed the nearest T-shirt and returned to Raizel who was sitting in the armchair, his armchair, his eyes fixated on the wall. Muzaka's heart contracted painfully, and he clenched the fabric in his hand. He knew what Raizel was looking at.

"Nice picture, right?" His voice sounded as hard as his heart felt. He followed Raizel's gaze at the portrait on the wall. It showed a young girl with long brown hair. Her grey eyes smiling back at him.

Muzaka slipped his shirt over his head, leaned his back against the shelf, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Tell me what happened, Muzaka"

"Oh, you mean after we both tried to kill each other?" he got a strange look from Raizel. Crap! Why was it so hard to keep his mouth shut? He bit his lower lip…

Difficult conversations were not his specialty, he had proved in the past.

"All right," he growled, half-breathing deeply. "Not long after our fight, Garda has appeared. She wanted to warn me" he gritted his teeth in rage as he spoke.

"The struggle between us, Ashleen's death, everything was planned from the beginning, by a few of my and your people!"

Raizel was silent and although Muzaka was sure that his friend had probably suspected something of the like, he could still feel a slight tension from the Noblesse.

"Garda found out about it. She came to the battlefield to look for me but could not find me" he dug his claws in his forearm as he thought about what had happened. "A group of the Union had captured me and dragged me away in one of their labs even before Garda or Frankenstein had arrived at the scene." His tone was becoming more and more urgent with every word he was speaking as he barely caught his growl.

"Garda spoke to the traitors before many of our warriors. Bit by bit the plans came to light. First of all, Maduke was the mastermind behind everything. He had made a contract with the Union!" He could feel Raizel's startled eyes on him at this piece of information.

"This scum sacrificed his own people, my people for experiments like the humans did and he thought he was right in doing this. That was enough to wake Garda up. She demanded that the traitors leave the Island. She was alone in the beginning but more and more people joined her with time" he gave Raizel a forced smile. "Garda can deal in words much better than myself, and can reach our people's mind far beyond I ever did, far enough to convince my people that Maduke's goals would require many sacrifices to satisfy his own greed. One might say that Maduke lost his word-fighting against her."

He finished, bitter at his own lack of sensitivity to his people thoughts before it was too late. He had often wanted to turn back the time to correct his mistakes. He had been the lord of the werewolves thanks to his strength, but Garda … Garda could have done this better. He closed his eyes.

Thereupon neither of them said anything. Muzaka was lost in thought staring listlessly at the portrait of his daughter and Raizel did not disturb him.

"Ashleen was still alive,"

That startled Raizel and he looked on surprised.

"Frankenstein later thought it was probable that the shock by the crossbow caused her body to get into a kind of rest state to deal better with the injury …" Muzaka's voice stilled and he had to breathe deeply.

"In search of me, it was Garda that who finally found Ashleen. She hid her from Maduke and raised her instead of me. My daughter was alive all the time and I was too stupid to notice it…" He put up a hand before Raizel could interrupt him and raised his gaze at him. "We both know it is true."

It had been so long since he had seen Raizel, and now he was sitting in his chair, his eyes wide open, everything seemed surreal. There was no blood, no torn clothing, and Raizel's eyes showed no trace of the crushing accusations he had always imagined towards himself. He closed his eyes, leaned his head against the bookshelf.

"Garda and Frankenstein did not meet for long afterwards. I'm still not quite sure how it came about that they understood each other so well, but they often met and looked for us both together. When Garda finally found me in this Union laboratory, over 500 years had already passed."

"I had a lot of time to think about the moment when Garda and Frankenstein freed me from that hell hole and woke me up. At first I was furious with anger, shit I think Frankenstein could send half Lukedonia asleep with the sedative he gave me" he snorted weakly. "During my recovery, I thought a lot….and my hatred against the humanity became self-hatred."

"I had to think about what I had almost done, dreaming of how my people were chasing, enslaving, and murdering humans. I saw their arrogance, their faith to have the right to rule like gods … and then I saw myself as I first killed Ashleen's mother and then killed her." Muzaka looked at Raizel and saw sheer pain in his eyes "I had to recognize that I was not better than my people, maybe even worse because I tried to convince myself the opposite."

"I was blind when my people changed, for I did not know how and why. I was blind when I got to know Ashleen's mother, because I did not think about possible consequences, and later he did not catch up with Ashleen" he took a deep breath "And when I attacked you later …" he shook his head and could not finish the sentence.

Raizel did not answer him and Muzaka felt unable to look him in the eye.

"In hindsight, I imagined what would have happened if you had not come. How long would it take Lukedonia or my own people? How many humans would I have extinguished before then? How many Nobles and Werewolves would have had to leave their lives until I was stopped? In the end … in the end, I'm glad you were the one who stopped me before I could do something" he finally finished, anguished.

"It was not all your fault Muzaka"

"Not everything," Muzaka whispered softly "But my own cowardice in front of reality has deprived me of my ability to think …"

"Muzaka!"

His voice sounded as penetrating as he had never heard of Raizel. This made Muzaka look up in surprise.

"I'm glad you're alive"

Muzaka's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and closed it again, as if stirred by the thunder, but he could do nothing but look at Raizel. To his surprise, Raizel was the one who avoided his gaze.

"I've never felt anger Muzaka, just sadness because I could not help you"

Raizel's eyes shone unusually bright and Muzaka knew it was due to the strong emotions that raged within Raizel.

"We both hoped for something we did not have"

Muzaka felt his tension loosen, his shoulders sagging.

"Ah, I'm also glad you're alive, Raizel" he smiled and the with jerk pushed himself off of the shelf and slid into the chair opposite Raizel.

"But you're sitting in my chair, you know that, do you?"

"…"

* * *

 **Notes:** Yeah, second chapter is here! Thanks to the translation is perfect und Muzaka Charakter + the chapter is longer than I planned it xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Time and space are so flexible. A single change, a single action, can cause reality to spiral in a new direction. A sad ending can become happy, a victory can become defeat. All can be altered by the tiniest events._

* * *

 **Chapter** **3**

"They are taking very long" Garda put her cup down with a soft click. She had changed her clothes. With blue jeans and white blouse, she looked almost human, but Frankenstein knew it was much harder for the werewolves to appear so normal compared to the nobles. Their aura was too feral to not stand out. It had taken Garda centuries of practice and he was sure that it would take others even longer… like Muzaka for example. Then again Muzaka was bursting with power, suppressing it, or half concealing it, was already a masterpiece.

"They have not seen each other for a long time"

"Yes" Garda nodded, reaching for some papers on the table. None of them spoke what they thought. The conversation between Raizel and Muzaka stood before a heavy background, and at the same time it was a way for Muzaka to redeem himself. So, they both waited patiently.

"How was your trip, Miss Garda?" He asked casually. A flash of fangs was the answer. One Union base less to worry about. The werewolves sure did a good of chasing the traitors of their own clan.

An hour before midnight, Frankenstein finally heard quiet footsteps, but not from the room. That had to be M-21. Frankenstein looked up as M-21 stepped into the living room, and paused as soon as his eyes met Garda. To his mild surprise, Garda showed little interest in M-21.

"Welcome back M-21, how are you?"

M-21 tore his eyes away from Garda and pursed his lips. Frankenstein narrowed his eyes slightly. While it wasn't as obvious as with Muzaka but the fact that Garda's sight disturbed him was clear, even if he tried to hide it.

"Fine," M-21 spit out and just turned around and disappeared.

Frankenstein blinked, surprised and somewhat irritated at his harsh tone. Then he understood why M-21 had gone so suddenly. His Master appeared around the corner with Muzaka.

Frankenstein had to smile as he felt the contentment radiating from his Master. When his Master had first seen Muzaka first after awakening, there was still some uncertainty in his mind, which has now disappeared.

And Muzaka? The former lord of the werewolves looked more relaxed than Frankenstein had seen him in years. He threw himself on the couch next to Garda, and rumbled comfortably. A slight tilt of his head, a small blink of Muzaka and Garda also instantly relaxed. Frankenstein felt it fascinating to watch. Unlike Nobles, Werewolves showed many of their emotions and intentions through gestures and body language. Most of them were so inconspicuous and silent that they were only noticed by a trained observer.

"Yo, Franks do you have something to eat? Raizel said some form of a midnight snack"

Frankenstein felt his smile slip off. He had forgotten Master's dinner. Instantly, he was on his feet "Forgive me Master, I will bring your Ramen immediately!" His master nodded in a dignified manner and sat down in his seat. Frankenstein scuffled back and forth in the kitchen, listening to Muzaka's quiet talk with Garda, and his Master. As he carried the food to the table, he made sure to include a portion for each of the two werewolves as well, to their surprise. Muzaka immediately got down making fun of him for it.

"Do not expect too much" he warned the werewolf before he could stop himself. "This is a one-time only"

"Sure, it was only a matter of time before you started liking me" Muzaka reached for the chopsticks and paused. Raizel had not moved an inch. He was just attentively watching the bowl before him.

"Uh Raizel, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for it to grow."

"…"

Both werewolves looked at each other. Muzaka's expression was particularly funny as he hopelessly tried to find a suitable response. Finally, he just shook his head and began eating, whilst casually discussing the latest developments of the household with Frankenstein.

"Well" Muzaka rolled his shoulders" Quite a lot of excitement here. Two noble babies and a frightened puppy, and you say the two Noblesse-kids are looking for the cause of this incident?" Muzaka scratched his head "And neither of them noticed who you are?" He gave Frankenstein a curious look. "Will it work with Garda and me?"

"As long as you behave like human beings"

"Heh"

After that there was silence for a while, only occasionally broken by Muzaka and Garda's soft humming they talked in their own language, which Frankenstein doubt he could understand even if he researched for years. But he knew her body language well now and both were conspicuous enough for him to understand that they were talking about M-21.

"Have you threatened the kid, Muzaka?" He said what had been on his mind for a while

Muzaka stopped his conversation with Garda, slowly turning his head to him as if he had

not heard him properly, "Be careful Franki" there was a low growl in his voice "Care to repeat that?

"Neither of us threatened him" Garda interrupted. She too seemed more than offended. "You should know well enough to know that"

"This is precisely why I ask. He reacts to you quite violently," Frankenstein put his index fingers together and watched the werewolves over their tips "But you also behave strangely ..."

Muzakas looked surprised for a moment. "You mean to say that this kid reacts like this to us only?"

"Yes, especially to you. The boy could transform his hands when we first met him. It was only his nails, but they strongly resembled claws. "

"Are you trying to tell us that the boy resembles us?" Muzaka frowned, "just because he can transform his nails?"

"He looked and fought in a style that reminded me of you" Frankenstein looked at his Master "After my Master had awaken him"

"Awaken?" came the quiet question of Garda.

"With blood as a medium, Master can raise the potential of a person without making a contract." Frankenstein shook his head "No actually, it is even more complicated than that."

Muzaka looked at Raizel considering this, then back at Frankenstein "Have you checked his body?"

"No"

"Why not?"

Frankenstein met his irritated gaze with unimpressed eyes. "Because I do not want to find out who is faster. Me investigating him, or him committing suicide."

For a second, no one said anything.

"Do you think the child trusts me? From his point of view, he has only two options. Stay here and hope we will not kill him or go, try to hide as long as he can from the Union before they capture him and kill him, or even worse, start experimenting on him again. The only reason he is staying here is that I have not given him the impression that I consider him an interesting experiment. Nothing more."

"Besides" Frankenstein felt compelled to add for some reason, "I do not know how stable his condition is. The thorough check-up required for a modified human might even damage him."

"You really care about the boy, Frankenstein"

Frankenstein rebelled inside as he heard this. "I'm worried because Master is worried! And when Master worries, I worry and ..."

"Eh, already understood. You can stop," Muzaka interrupted him with a knowing grin. Damn loud mutt! Cursed Frankenstein.

"We'll try to remain of his way," Garda proposed calmly. "Maybe that will relax him a bit."

"And if that still didn't not work" Muzaka grin got wide until it was not human.

"What then Muzaka?" asked Frankenstein, and a feeling of uneasiness unfolded in him.

" _Shock therapy_ "

"..."

~.~.~

M-21 felt really tired, not in the physical sense but emotional. Muzaka and Garda who lived and worked with Frankenstein as teachers for history and geography had been going out of their way to ignore his existence for the past few days, for which he was grateful. But he had been hoping that his peculiar reaction would subside in the meanwhile, in vain. And now he found out that noble runt knew he was a modified human all along.

"You gave up humanity to gain power."

Damn. M-21 slammed his fist against the wall with all his might. His heart raced as he pushed his transformation a little more, and again attacked, and the claws drove over the wall with an ugly sound. He launched another attack before his body finally showed him the red card, his transformation broke loose, he stumbled and crashed with full force against the wall he was about to attack.

…Oof

Now his mood was very bad and he could only guess how long it would take until his temper went through the roof and he said something that might cost him his life. With a gloomy look, as if to burn two holes in the ground, he went up with the elevator. Or he wanted it at least until he ran against something. Something soft.

"Eh, eyes upwards lad"

...Damn it. M-21 looked up. He had run into Muzaka of all people. Even Frankenstein would have been a better choice to run into right now… maybe. Now on top of his general bad mood and constitution, his heart was trying to jump out of his throat, which did not necessarily contribute to the improvement of his situation. Just great. Why was he so hypersensitive? And how tired was he that he didn't even notice Muzaka?

The man seemed to have similar thought for he tilted his head and eyed him thoughtfully. "You're quite finished off," he described M-21 overall composition.

"What do you want, old man," M-21 snapped unintentionally. Muzaka's appeared about the same age as M-21, but there was an aura of seniority and superiority about him that made M-21 blurt it out. Besides he as sure that being _his_ friend, Muzaka was at least 1000 years old.

Muzaka didn't particularly seem offended by this title; he just raised an eyebrow and took a step toward him. M-21 backed away immediately, but he knew his back was the wall. Fuck ... Had he not just thought that his tongue would be the end of him? Yep, that was it. And he didn't even have any energy to transform right now.

"I really tried to ignore you," Muzaka crossed his arms in annoyance," but as soon as you see me, you get a heart attack… change of plan," and leaned forward so that he could see M-21 in the eyes. M-21 clenched his hands in fists.

"If ignoring does not help then comes the shock therapy. We both will... "

Fight? M-21 speculated.

"Play a video game together."

"..."

M-21 just stared at him dumfounded, but found no sign on his face that he was kidding.

"Well?" Muzaka questioned with his raised eyebrows and a sharp-toothed grin spread over his mouth. "It's wonderful. We can both get on our nerves and leave some stress. You'll get distracted and get used to me, theoretically," he added quietly.

"Is there a screw loose with you?" M-21 said blankly after having stared at Muzaka for minutes.

"You do not want to _know_." Muzaka turned around and strolled over to the living room. "Come on then, I may forget that you called me old."

~.~.~

Muzaka was fiddling with the tailoring stool in front of the large flat screen and had just plugged in on the game console. Beside him M-21 was seated on the ground awkwardly. The mere act of sitting here had required more of M-21 than he wanted and, though Muzaka had not said anything his sideway glances showed that he was quite aware of his predicament.

M-21 had been unsure about this whole offer. Purely instinctively he just wanted to get away but Muzaka and he lived under one roof. That would be a pretty short escape. Besides, he was really tired and just wanted it to stop and go sleep. If a video game was needed for that, then a video game it was.

"Great, is not it?" Muzaka waved one of the consoles around. "It's not quite the newest model on the market but the best, in my opinion," he gestured M-21 to help him with the setup, and M-21 did, as Muzaka set the game and started it. It was an old game, M-21 could tell by the graphics. On Muzaka's instructions, he chose a character and then they played.

The story was simple, defeat your opponent, but it was fun.

M-21 often lost and Muzaka irritated him incessantly on his failure. M-21 could not contain himself after a while and gave as back as good as he got.

"Do you think that would be so easy?" Muzaka joked as his character deftly missed the blows levelled by M-21's character, and shot back his own bullets meeting the opponent right on the head. M-21's display of life fell ever further.

M-21 gritted his teeth in frustration, "There's no need to be so confident. I was only taking care of you, _old man_."

"Oh? I think I was the one taking care of you, _puppy_."

M-21 did not know how much time passed after that. But he felt his tension lessen, and his heart calm down. Instead of being afraid of Muzaka, he really just wanted to smack him now.

In comparison to M-21, Muzaka's thoughts were not nearly as light hearted. He had not wanted to believe what Frankenstein had told him about this human resembling his people. But now that he sat next to him with fear no longer covering his smell, no doubt was left in his mind.

It was weak, but from the child came from the smell and sensation of a werewolf. And there was something more unfriendly. _Illness, weakness, irregularity_ ... Muzaka suppressed his burgeoning anger; he did not want to scare the human who had just relaxed. Hopefully, the child will soon develop enough trust in Frankenstein to let him examine his body, for his own safety.

The corridor opened interrupting his thoughts and Muzaka could hear the rest of the household, including the Landegre-boy and the Loyard-girl.

"What are you doing?" He heard Garda ask. Muzaka gave a quick look at M-21, and then back at Garda, and winked. "Playing a video game," M-21 replied flatly in absence of Muzaka's vocal response. Garda gave him an astonished look, and Muzaka triumphed inside.

"How ... ridiculous," the Landgrave boy smirked looking down on their elegant sprawl on the floor.

"Do not worry" M-21 give a mocking look to the Landegre-boy. "The game is only for _adults_ "

"..."

The pup was definitely good.

Rai and Frankenstein soon joined them, and looked on contently at the full of life display in their room as the school children poured in wrestling the game console to themselves. Muzaka smiled. It was as if everything was right with the world. Mission - prickle the puppy enough that he was longer afraid - had worked well for all of them.

Or so he thought.

The next day, as far as Muzaka was concerned, M -21 had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **Notes:** There is finally the third chapter, after I write it twice and I still did not like it xD Thanks to **Pandora-Twist** I did not give up and Pandora has managed to connect the two versions well.  
(Love you Pandora *hug*)


	4. Chapter 4

_Time and space are so flexible. A single change, a single action, can cause reality to spiral in a new direction. A sad ending can become happy, a victory can become defeat. All can be altered by the tiniest events._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Muzaka sat on the edge of the ceiling, one leg dangling out in the air. The night was illuminated on the horizon by the city's millions of lights. Deep in thought, his gaze was directed downwards, but he was not interested in observing the strange developments of the human. Today he was restless. It had already been several days since M-21 disappeared. Frankenstein and Garda had finally found his physical location, but all they had to report served to increase Muzaka's worry.

The puppy was playing with death. Why?

Soft steps behind him announced a visitor. Muzaka did not have to look around to recognize that it was Garda. He recognized her by her smell. It was the smell of warm, fertile soil cooled by summer rain, mixed with the smell of warm bread.

He had not told her yet, but her smell had a tremendous impact on him. Perhaps it was because she was a werewolf too, or perhaps it was because he had associated her with the life and warmth which he had forgotten about during his stay in the Union or perhaps it was because whenever she was around he didn't feel lonely anymore, his clan, his race, the only member who had stick out with him through the thick and thin of life. Muzaka couldn't help but relax as she drew closer and leaned against the railing, following his gaze down to the city.

"What is on?"

"Frankenstein is teaching the girl how to cook"

"And Raizel?"

"Watch this"

Muzaka snorted, amused as he saw Raizel leave the kitchen to arrive at the Garden, sneezing heavily under the influence of spices that have exploded in the kitchen due to his mishandling of the food processor.

"Nothing new to the puppy?"

Garda shook her head. Muzaka frowned and looked down at the garden again. "Dumb puppy," he muttered to himself.

"Does not that remind you of someone else?" Garda asked quietly, smiling to herself.

"Uh ..." Muzaka did not even try to counter-argue, he knew he would lose. Garda had long lost the shyness that accompanied her personality during his days as the Lord. The Garda of today was not a person Muzaka could easily win in an argument. Besides she always kept her head on and gave him solid reality countering his idealistic mind-set which he had found very useful. He could only imagine what she had been through all these years trying to uphold his name in the werewolf community to become what she had today.

"Frankenstein told me that M-21 is trying to keep a promise he made to his deceased comrades long ago. Wouldn't we do the same if it was us? The only difference is that in contrast to us the puppy has nothing more to lose. His actions only bring harm to himself, not to anyone else," Garda's voice was soft.

Muzaka was unpleasantly reminded of the time after his awakening. He had similar self-destructive tendencies until the time when Garda's patience had snapped. Muzaka did a quick sideways glance at her, "If the puppy continues with his suicidal tendencies you should perhaps put him over the knee."

Garda raised an eyebrow. "Is that still in your bones?"

"My dangerous beauty, every one of your tantrums will remain in my memory forever, because they were so shocking."

Garda chuckled amused and Muzaka smiled in spite of the situation. "We'll get him out of there," he paced back and forth. "A group consisting of the Noblesse, the strongest human alive, and not to forget both of us" he winked at Garda "this should do it already."

Garda winked back then became serious again, "Did you ever notice the smell of the puppy?"

"I did not get many opportunities for it. In addition, he smelled of many things which are less pleasing. Whatever his smell is, you can tell me more about it. You've got the better sense of smell amount us now." There was slight bitterness in his voice as he was reminded of how his time in Union had done his senses no favour.

"I'm not quite sure either," admitted Garda. Something in her voice made Muzaka alert.

"But he has something that gives me the feeling that I should know him"

"He's got a werewolf part inside, does he not?"

"Maybe…" But that part was obvious. There was something else that was making Garda hesitant. Muzaka did not push her for more answers, but he knew whatever it was, it must be important enough to make even her reluctant. Maduke was still out there somewhere, still experimenting on his own people. What was the likelihood that the puppy was connected to a member of their people who Garda knew, to a degree that she even remembered their smell? Muzaka could feel his blood boiling at the thought alone.

"Muzaka"

Garda was pointing to the right on the roofs of the night bar houses. The Loyard-girl was seen disappearing over the roofs. She seemed to be in a hurry. A little later, Raizel appeared and then disappeared with Frankenstein at the same location.

"Looks like it's going to happen."

~.~.~

"Who are you?"

Muzaka looked at the modified man expressionless as Garda swiftly walked past him. He did not need to interfere as he saw the blue modified fly against the wall with a small flick of her hand. 'Pitiful', Muzaka shook his head. The scum was yelping like a wounded animal, coughing blood. It was his bad luck that a single attack hadn't killed him. The sooner they off these unfortunate beings the better it was.

From this wounded modified, from all around this place, Muzaka could feel the same sickening unnatural aura that radiated from M-21 as well. The aura that echoed back to his time in the Union, though he was supposed to have no memories of then. Although Muzaka could not remember anything, even Frankenstein had admitted how shocked he was at the condition he had found him in when rescued him with Garda. Muzaka was still battling with some side effects that will probably never disappear...

 _But first_ ... Muzaka ignored the mayhem in his mind and diverted his attention to the children, making some appeasing gestures to soothe them. After all, he was their teacher. Shinwoo had some injuries, a miracle that he was still alive. The Landrage-boy was even more seriously injured, not the least because he had tried to cover Raizel before he and Garda appeared. Hm, brave fellow...

Garda now stood beside M-21 and rolled him carefully onto her lap. Muzaka saw the gaping wound immediately. Even before he had entered the room, the smell of blood had penetrated his nose. The puppy had lost too much blood, the diaphragm and internal organs seemed to be a pierced…and they were not healing. Garda was speaking softly to him trying to rouse him, but M-21 did not react. Muzaka gritted with his teeth and turned away. He could not help and Frankenstein was not here. Either the puppy made it and woke up or...

Shaking his head Muzaka moved in front of Raizel instead protecting him from the modified leaders view, and let a wild smile spread over his face. After waking up from his coma spanning centuries, the first thing Muzaka had done was look for Raizel as soon as his injuries had allowed him. The fact that he could not find anything had greatly disturbed him. Only the assurance that the contract with Frankenstein was still intact, gave them a reason to hope. Muzaka was not exactly aware of the nature of Raizel's power but he had strongly suspected that it linked to his life force.

"Are you a Noblesse?" The modified leader asked him.

Muzaka estimated his future spoils mockingly. "No," he replied, scratching himself casually with his claw on his chin "But not so far away"

The bastard stared at him and then called the injured blue modified, the modified who Garda had snapped against the wall like a mosquito. But before he could take another step, with a mixture of irritation and mild surprise, Muzaka watched as the leader absorbed his fellow-combatant.

Muzaka looked contemptuously at the leader. So, he saw his people as nothing more than a means to strength? The next attack was stronger; Muzaka lifted his hand careful to protect the people behind rather than himself. This attack would not give him more than a scratch.

Muzaka saw the bewildered rage in his eyes and chuckled. "Is that all you got?" He sneered, moving slowly towards him. "Pretty bad for killing one of your people" he paused for a moment and added quietly "especially as I would have liked to killed him." This blue modified was definitely the one who had wounded M-21 before they arrived, he had guessed from the dagger in his hand, and the ugly laugh reverberating in the room when they had entered.

The leader of the modified did not seem to be phased easily, but Muzaka could feel his fear formally with every step. He was not really a sadistic person but this scum reminded him too much of the traitors of his own people. They were also always surprised when they realized how weak they were despite all the lives they took. Muzaka bared his teeth, let his fangs grow, and grinned at the bastard.

"Tao, come here!" the scum bellowed.

Muzaka turned his head to see another modified who he had overlooked in his excitement before. A thin little fellow with an expression in his eyes that Muzaka had seen before. Resignation and bitterness. It was the same expression that M-21 had shown every now and then, when he had thought that no one was looking.

Muzaka hesitated, for him it made no difference, but it would be better to kill the boy quickly, instead of giving him to his so-called leader. To his surprise Ikhan came first. With words and outstretched arms as if to stop the modified from surrendering to his leader. Did he know about him? It seemed so because when the leader tried to attack the children, Tao protected them. Hmm? This kid had surpassed Muzaka's expectations and those of Raizel. Muzaka would not kill him.

Another attack came and the scum was spinning and the children were screaming in fear. Now it was time to finish this. Muzaka grabbed the scum nonchalantly by the arm, he saw his surprise at the sheer speed and hit. The scum died without quite understanding what had just happened, unfortunately. The debris of the ceiling became his grave. Muzaka casually turned his back to the ruins and strolled back to Raizel. It was dead silent.

The children looked through the swirled dust at the rubble and heap. The Landegre-boy stared at him, eyes narrowed. It was clear that the nature of the entire household had just clicked to his mind because he also looked at Garda suspiciously. Now he could not blame the child. The Landegre Clan and werewolves had never understood each other very well.

"Ah Ajussie!"

The puppy had opened his eyes again. He seemed to be somewhat confused and blinked up at Garda. Then his eyes widened in astonishment as Garda helped him get up; he himself was surprised to be alive and looked up at Raizel until the time when Frankenstein and the Lyrod girl arrived. Muzaka could guess it was Raizel who had helped him survive somehow. A small smile grazed Muzaka's features. He was grateful to Raizel again.

As Frankenstein helped the puppy move towards the door, Muzaka turned back to Garda. It was time to leave. But found her crouched over the spot where the puppy was lying and where a big pool of his blood had formed. She had not moved an inch from the spot. Something in her eyes made Muzaka recoil in restlessness, "What is?"

"Do you not smell it?"

Muzaka could only frown as Garda placed her hand in the pool of blood with uncharacteristic eagerness, rubbing it between her fingers.

"What are you _doing_?" Muzaka was baffled.

Then he smelled it and his heart stopped.

Behind him, Raizel's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Notes:** Finally, I finished the 4th chapter, yeah! It has taken more time then I through because I wrote it twice… Thank you Pandora for your patience. PS: Next chapter will be related soon… very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time and space are so flexible. A single change, a single action, can cause reality to spiral in a new direction. A sad ending can become happy, a victory can become defeat. All can be altered by the tiniest events._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Muzaka ..."

"Get out of my way!"

"Muzaka …"

"I will kill them all! Damn human. I'll never forgive them!"

He put a hand on Raizel's shoulder, "For now I leave her to you. I'll bury her myself when I get back." But he didn't, back did he? He didn't know what became of him for centuries after that. Not until he was rescued from that wretched place. Not until the truth was told to him. She had been alive all this time? Garda had quietly spoken as if afraid to tell him this news... She had lived a long ripe human life before passing away peacefully...?

Had she really?

No trace, no link, nothing left behind of her by the time he got back. For him she had really died back then, hadn't she?

Until now…Again he stared at the pool of red blood where the puppy lied, just like his daughter had.

Muzaka sat up with a jerk. It was dark; he looked around breathing frantically, cold sweat running down his forehead. He was in his own room, alone. With a groan, Muzaka dropped back onto the mattress. "Just a dream," he whispered softly to himself, covering his eyes with an arm. It was just a dream. But his mind did not want to calm down. The pictures did not want to disappear.

Quietly the door to his room was opened. Muzaka felt the mattress bend under her weight as she sat on the edge. He could not help but relax in her presence.

"Are you okay?" He heard Garda ask gently.

"Not really" growled and removed the arm on his eyes. Garda's eyes rebelled against him in the dark like gleaming crescents and the rest of the tension fell from him. Tired, he raised a hand to wipe the sweat from his face but a penetrating odour kept him from it. His palm was pasted with dried blood; he had to cut himself with his own claws unintentionally.

Garda noticed. "It has been a long time since you last had nightmares."

"Ah," Muzaka forced a smile, "I've had a longing for it," He returned dryly and sat up again. Garda tapped his forehead slightly with her fingers, easing him up further. Muzaka swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rolled his shoulders. A quick glance at the digital clock in his room told him that he had not slept more than a few hours, not that he needed much sleep anyway.

"Would you like some fresh air?" asked Garda softly. Muzaka looked at his partner next to him and nodded slightly, "The balcony," he whispered. Both stood up and left Muzaka's room.

"The puppy seemed to be able to breathe normally now" Garda answered quietly without him needing to voice his queries.

Muzaka just frowned furiously as they walked along the corridor. He opened the door to the balcony and let Garda take the lead. It was morning already, the sun was quietly rising above the view of the distant mountains, the chirping of the birds a constant background sound, and then a breeze came. Muzaka raised his face slightly and let the fresh wind wash over him. He always felt peaceful out in the open. Staring down at the city or looking up into the sky. Balcony was his favourite place in the house.

And he was reminded that M-21 had the same habit. The balcony had almost been the puppy's sanctuary during his stay here. Garda seemed to have the same thoughts.

"I recently heard an interesting proverb from Frankenstein."

"Had it to do with dogs?" asked Muzaka, in devoted self-assurance.

Garda laughed, loud enough to draw attention of the men in the garden. It was the two-new modified human who had been allowed to stay here just couple days ago at M-21's request. The young men were standing in the garden like trees planted incorrectly, suspicious of their surroundings, unable to settle down. Muzaka had seen a similar behaviour from M-21, an unusual freedom to get used to... Muzaka waved his hand and got a wave in response from one of them, Tao was his name? The other, Takeo stood next to his comrade looking awkward.

"No," Garda continued her answer, "Frankenstein said to me: The apple does not fall far from the trunk"

Muzaka swallowed and took a deep breath to shake the feeling of sudden nervousness. Garda's red eyes felt rested on him throughout and he finally admitted.

"I'm not sure if I've fully understood yet" Muzaka looked to the person next to him.

"It has been centuries since then, Muzaka"

"Not for me"

"..."

~.~.~

In Frankenstein's lab, M-21 stared at the owner without actually listening to his words. He had failed to get his comrades names, and not that he had regretted his decision to save the children, still he wished he could have gotten the answers he sought so desperately during his captivity. But now he was being told that he might be different from his comrades? Because of the heart that Crombel put in him? What else had Crombel done to him? And who did the heart beating in his chest belonged to?

"M-21?"

M-21 started and tried to shake off the shock that had seized him. "I ... I was just thinking."

"About what I told, you not being a full modified human?" Frankenstein chopped in a quiet voice.

 _Not being a modified human_? "You said the heart in my chest was a werewolf..." he whispered uncomprehendingly.

"And I said that in addition to that you have werewolf DNA. At first sight you seem to be a modified human. You do show classic symptoms and features for it. But now that I got the chance to examine you properly, unfortunate though the circumstances were that lead to it" Frankenstein referred to his kidnapping, "It might have been a blessing in disguise. Turned out you were not fully human. Now I can make the appropriate medication to stabilize your condition."

"What?" choked out M-21,"I ... I'm not a human?" He tumbled against the examination table in shock and had to hold onto its edge.

"Ah, this was an unfortunate wording by me, apology" Frankenstein stroked his chin "Let's just say you are for the most part human. I'm even sure if I did not know what I was looking for, I'd really consider you a modified human. Do you understand how this could have happened?"

M-21 shook his head; "I do not know ..." his head was buzzing with all the new information.

"You are a hybrid"

M-21s heart beat erratically in his chest. A _hybrid_? "Is such a thing even possible?" He tried to arrange his thoughts.

"Of course. It is rare, uncommonly rare that a hybrid is born. I myself have met only one person in my whole life who could claim to be a hybrid. But you are not a direct descendant of a werewolf; "Frankenstein met his gaze "Your blood is much thinner. I would have to analyse a bit more to determine how many generations are between you and your ancestor. But if I have to estimate, I would say at least nine or ten"

M-21 sorted the information in his head. So he had werewolf blood in his veins? All his life? Did Crombel know it? The last question he asked loudly, and when Frankenstein answered him, he shrank.

"Perhaps, there is a possibility that all the M-series had some trace of foreign blood in them. But we can only say with certainty if we get the data of your experiments in our hands. In any case it is a breakthrough into the study of what Union is up to currently."

"Yes," agreed M-21 quietly. Crombel was at the centre of his past. But the scientist was unattainable for him at the moment.

"You must have many questions now," Frankenstein turned to one of his computers, and set something, "I'm about to examine more samples from you. In the meanwhile you should go to Muzaka."

"Muzaka?" repeated M-21 confused and earned a please-tell-me-you aren't serious-in asking this- look from Frankenstein for it.

"Muzaka and Miss Garda are werewolves, if it wasn't clear to you before."

"...Oh" M-21 blinked. He did not know that, but that sure explained his unusual reaction to these two.

"Especially Muzaka can answer more of your questions than me at the moment..." with a smug expression, Frankenstein added, "Which is to mean that I can actually answer everything, but in the interest of us all, it is better if Muzaka does."

"…"

"What are you waiting for? Go on and tell Muzaka that it is like we thought and that I want you back down here to talk about another treatment afterwards."

"…"

~.~.~

M-21 found Garda and Muzaka on the balcony. They both turned their heads as he walked in. M-21 remained undecided. Neither of them seemed to be different from the rest of the household, what was it that distinguished them from human or nobles? How should he begin?

"Frankenstein said that I should talk to you..."

In immediate response Garda sprang from the balcony into the garden. M-21 could hear the surprised squeak of Tao and Takeo cut short as Garda grabbed them by the collar and disappeared out of sight with the two modified humans in tow.

"..."

M-21 looked up at Muzaka confused. Muzaka had the same surprised expression that M-21 held. "Eh, I guess she wants to give us some privacy." He waved M-21 closer to him. "What did Frankenstein say to you?"

M-21 clenched his hands in fists "That you and I should talk about my condition," he repeated tiredly. Slowly, the meaning of these words was leaking to him. "You knew?" He asked without hiding the accusation in his voice.

"No," Muzaka turned to him as he leaned his back against the railing "Both me and Garda had noticed that you have a werewolf share, but we accepted it is due to your _modifications_." Muzaka can't help the bitterness in his voice at the modifications done on him, "Your own smell is difficult to determine, at any rate even at this moment."

M-21 could not do anything other than gawk at Muzaka "You're a werewolf," he surely brought out "But I thought ... I did not know ..."

"That we sniff at everything?" Muzaka completed his question, "We do not. Our senses are sharp enough without meaning to be ... intrusive."

M-21 did not know what to say, he opened and closed his mouth before finally finding the right words. "What did Frankenstein mean when he said that I should talk to you?"

"We accepted that you are a modified human being." Muzaka paused "Until the time you almost bled to death, which was really unique." Muzaka looked slightly annoyed…and uncomfortable.

"You smelled my blood ... and so you knew I was not a modified person?" M-21 did not understand. Was his blood so decisive?

Muzaka blinked, then grimaced, "Oh, I understand, Frankenstein did not tell you...? Such a bastard." He groaned suddenly looking nervous.

"What did he not tell me?" There was more to know? M-21 heart sank.

Muzaka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at him as if pondering his options.

"Tell me ..." M-21 made a hesitant move to Muzaka "Please..."

That made Muzaka raise his eyes to him, and he looked on with dismay, "Ah, for you, it is not at all simple, right?" He shook his head gently, smiling strangely "We know that you can't be a full human because your blood is like mine."

M-21 did not understand at first. He eyed Muzaka perplexed, the meaning of what had been said only slowly unravelled in his head, and the whole time gray eyes eyed him patiently.

"No" it broke out of M-21. His head throbbed and he was forced to close his eyes. As long as he could remember, he was a human. M-21 had not had a stable past before, but now everything seemed to collapse.

"What is more disturbing to you now?" Muzaka asked him in a strange voice "That you are not a human or that we are both related?"

M-21 clasped his fingers into his head. "Be silent," he whispered softly "I did not want that..." his voice stilled as he did not know any further. What did he really want?

"What?" Muzaka's voice was in front of him. M-21 almost panicked as he realized the Muzaka was no longer leaning against the railing, but sitting just in front of him. M-21 did not know when he himself had slid down the wall. Muzaka forced M-21 to look at him by placing a hand on his forehead and pressing his head up. The grip was not hurting but firm, sure. M-21 was compelled to reply to Muzaka's eyes; the eyes of his werewolf seemed to be ticking brighter than normal.

"What did not you want?" The werewolf asked sarcastically, "to be born?" He shook M-21 head slightly. "It is hardly something you can choose, right?"

M-21 gave no answer and Muzaka did not ask for any. Instead, he massaged his forehead with his thumb and M-21 felt his whole body relax. "You're worried that you've never been human, right? Can it be that you feel you have betrayed your comrades?"

M-21 curled inside. Muzaka's words met exactly the sore point in his soul.

"What exactly do you understand by the word human?" murmured the werewolf gently. "You have suffered with your comrades. Despite all that these bastards of the Union did to you, you kept your will and your compassion. You never betrayed your comrades ... You have all these values that seem so human to you," With a mild amusement, he added, "Although you've stumbled every now and again as Frankenstein told me."

Muzaka's eyes stared at nothing but there was a light smile on his face, and his thumb softly kept on running circles on M-21s forehead.

M-21 let his breath out. Was it really so simple? Frankenstein had told him that if he had lived a normal life without interference from the Union, he would never have known that the blood of a werewolf flowed in him. Even now, when he looked at Takeo and Tao, he understood exactly how they must have felt before being a modified human.

"Who was it?" Finally, his curious question slipped out.

Muzaka quietly let go of him. "My daughter"

M-21 blinked. What?

Muzaka continued in a melancholic voice, "She has grown very old, for a human, and died more than 700 years ago. Unlike you, her blood slept and did not affect her life. You on the other hand had a full werewolf heart put in you and you were awakened by Raizel," the werewolf shook his head "No idea if your abilities would have re-formed without his revival, but as you could only transform your hands before I doubt it. Your development would have been slower at best."

M-21 wanted to ask Muzaka more questions but something in the eyes of the older man held him back. He felt like a tragedy was lying beyond these wounded words, and he did not want to be the one who pounded his wounds.

"What now?" He asked instead.

"Nothing" Muzaka's mouth raised slightly "Garda and I can teach you a lot if you want us to. But first you have to get healthy, stabilize and grow a bit more. Who knows, maybe Frankenstein can also trace back to which family you belong and find your birth name."

His name. M-21 breathed deeply as he realized how close he was to his name. His blood, a tangible link to his past…he peered at Muzaka through his fringe and found him staring back at him with the same hidden curiously M-21 felt bubbling in his own heart. An anticipation. A hope.

"Do you want me to call you a _great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather_?" He snapped provocatively.

"Muzaka sufficient, _puppy_."

Muzaka's chuckle could be heard vibrating in the balcony.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Notes:** With this chapter, the end of the AUs has arrived. I hope you all liked it.

I play with the idea to write some snippets about this AU :P But I want to promise anything, so be surprised ^^

PS: In the end one more thing, Thank you **Pandora-Twists** for your help!


End file.
